Delusional Love
by YaoiXLoverX666
Summary: Naruto has always relied on Kurama to protect him in frightening situations. However, Kurama has been less of a friend lately, and more of a monster. So Naruto changes schools halfway through his senior year. It's at Konoha that he meets Sasuke, who just might be able to save him from the darkness deep inside his heart. But Kurama has other plans.
1. Prequal

Note: Hey hey world! Just a heads up but this is actually going to be a short preview of my next big project! It's called Delusional Love but I'm sure you already knew that. I hope you enjoy it!

WARNING: There might be some OOC in here, so don't continue reading this if you're gonna get pissy about it later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Also, the idea for this story came from the anime Sukisho.

...

PREQUAL

_"The boy needs to go. I have to get rid of him." Kurama snarled through his teeth. _

_"But he is just a child!" Doctor Shizune said. "You have to give up Kurama. One day, he will have enough strength to overcome his fears, and then you, along with his memories, will disappear."_

_"I wont let that happen!" The male shook his head violently, causing his blond spikes to become dull. "I'll be sure to make him disappear before I do."_

_Shizune made a note on her pad. "I think we're done for today," she said sternly, "Call him back so that we may talk."_

_Kurama sighed and closed his eyes. _

_A few moments later, what appeared to be the same teenage boy, smiled at the therapist. "What did he say?"_

_Shizune shook her head, "He's not giving up. I'm going to write you a prescription that may help." She handed the boy a small piece of paper. "If you don't take this twice a day, you wont be around to see graduation."_

_"What am I supposed to do then? I'm already being bullied at school, which only makes things worse! I wish I had never relied on him in the first place!" The boy shouted._

_Shizune reached over to pat his head. "Have your god father transfer you to another school. One where nobody else knows you. All we can do now, is wait and see what he does. If you take these pills throughout college, then he should be gone by the time your education is complete, and you wont have to take them anymore."_

_The boy nodded. "Yeah...I'd like that."_

_"See you next week?" the woman asked._

_"See you next week." the boy smiled as he walked out._

...

"Shit! Not again." a petite blond sighed as he placed his boxes on the ground so that he could pick up the papers that had fallen when he had been walking up the stairs. After collecting the papers, he put them back into the top box and picked them both back up. He was on his way into the dorms at Konoha Private High School. He couldn't wait to find out who his roommate was going to be, though he didn't expect to get to know them very well. It was already halfway through the school year, and he was transferring in. Not to mention that he was a senior. This reasoning led him to believe that he wouldn't be able to make many friends, or even get to know his roommate.

However, in the end he was about to start his new life. A life of freedom, and a life of independence. From now on, Naruto Uzumaki was going to live for no one but himself. So as he walked into dorm room number 400 he had nothing but positive thoughts.

"Let's do this Uzumaki!" The blond said as he opened the door.

...

Note: I hope you liked the foreshadowing and will enjoy what is to come! Tell me what you thought of this little teaser by writing a comment below? ;D


	2. Chapter 1

Note: Heyo~! I hope you all liked the prequel, because now we're gonna get to the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

...

Chapter 1

"Right this way Naruto." A woman with ginormous breasts said as she led the teen to the dormitory.

Naruto, still struggling to carry his things, smiled. "Thanks granny. If it weren't for you, I'd never have been able to start over."

Tsunade glared at him. "I thought I told you not to call me that! Anyway, we both agreed that if I let you in my school you wouldn't let anyone know that we're connected."

"I know, I know." Naruto grinned as they stopped in front of a door.

"This is it." Tsunade said. "Your roommate's a pretty grumpy guy, and its the middle of the night, so try not to anger him. You got that Uzumaki?"

Naruto nodded and Tsunade handed him a key before leaving.

...

"Morning!" Naruto beamed as his roommate stared at him blankly. "I guess we're roomies. I moved in last night."

"Hn." The other boy turned away from him.

"The name's Naruto. How about you?"

The black hair boy walked over and looked Naruto in the eyes. He was tall, at least six feet, and very intimidating. "I've no interest in you dobe."

"Well that was harsh." Naruto mumbled as he watched the boy walk away. "Well," he sighed, "I might as well make use of my timing."

Naruto quickly got dressed, and decided to head out. Since he moved in on a Friday night, he had a few days to gather his surroundings before finding out what classes he had. The first thing he did, was go to Konoha's main office. He asked if Tsunade was busy around noon, and told the lady at the front desk to tell her that Naruto wanted her to give him a full tour of the school. The woman just nodded, and waved him out. After that, he decide to take a stroll around town, in hopes of meeting some new people. If he could make a friend on his first actual day here, that would give him a head start on his new life.

The first thing Naruto saw when he walked down the street was a small ramen shop. Being the guy he was, he ran in, and spent his entire morning practically eating the whole place out. By the time he was full, the shop owner was out of noodles. When he finally paid for his food, he ran back to the school. As he walked inside, he realized that Tsunade had been waiting for him. She had a stern look on her face.

"It's already past noon Uzumaki." The woman shot at him. "I cleared my schedule for you, so be on time next time."

Naruto ran up the stairs. "Yes granny. Whatever you say."

She shot him a glare. "I told you not to call me that!"

"So," Naruto said to change the subject, "are you going to show me around or do you want me to get lost on Monday?"

The woman sighed as she shook her head. "Let's go Uzumaki."

Tsunade gave the boy a full tour of her school, which she was very proud of. The first thing she did was make sure he knew which sections of the building were for which subjects, and which classes were for his grade. Then she showed him to the gym and elective classes. Tsunade made it her goal to show him the quickest routs to his personal classes, and teach him how the schools schedule worked. Being who he was, Naruto made her add ramen to the menu when she brought him to the cafeteria and saw that it wasn't on there. When she was confident that Naruto knew his way around Konoha, Tsunade brought him back to her office to have a quick chat about things.

"Now Naruto," Tsunade began, "I'm allowing you to be in this school for many reasons, but you have to keep him under control. If you need anything, just call me or tell my secretary. I'm here for you because I care."

Naruto sighed. "I know granny. I've been trying, but its hard. If I skip my meds or get stressed out, he shows up."

Tsunade smiled at the blond. "Did your doctor say anything?"

"Shizune gave me a new prescription and said that if I took it for the next few years, he'd be gone."

"I see...Well, just work on making new friends here. I'll come check in on you later, so why don't you go out or something?"

Naruto nodded. "Okay." He got up and left. As the blond ran out of the building, he bumped into someone. "Sorry." He apologized before looking at who it was. He looked up and saw another man, who looked very much like his roommate, only taller with longer hair.

The man had a straight face, and paid him no mind. "It's okay." He simply brushed himself off and passed right by the boy.

Naruto stared at the man as he walked into the school. When he had gone in, the boy decided he should go pick up his medication. Shizune had placed in an order at the pharmacy near his school. He pulled out his phone for directions, and began to walk to the store. He wondered if it would really work.

...

"You can't always be so stubborn Sasuke!" Naruto heard a man shout as he walked back into his dorm room.

"I'm not going back Itachi!"

Naruto opened the door and saw his roommate glaring at the man he had bumped into earlier.

"Is this why you had to talk to Tsunade today? Just give up already!" The blonds roommate stormed out of the room, knocking Naruto over in the process.

"Sorry about that." The man said as he helped the boy up. "Sasuke can be hard to handle at times."

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

The man looked at him in surprise. "He didn't tell you his name?" Naruto shook his head, causing the man to sigh. "That idiot. Are you the new transfer student Tsunade was talking about? The one who came yesterday?"

"Yes." Naruto nodded. "I'm Naruto."

The man stretched out his hand. "Itachi Uchiha. The person you're rooming with is my little brother, Sasuke."

Naruto shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Same. Well, I have to go now." Itachi said as he looked at his watch. "I came into town on business and thought I'd try to get Sasuke to visit home soon, but I guess I just made him mad. Be his friends wont you? That guy has problems." Itachi waved at Naruto as he exited the room.

Naruto fell onto his bed and mumbled, "Don't we all." And just like that, he fell asleep without even taking his pill.

...

It was midnight when Sauke returned to his room. He didn't bother turning on the lights because he thought it'd be a pain if Naruto woke up and complained. So he pulled open the curtains for the windows to let the moonlight in instead.

"Why are you so late?" A voice said. It came from Naruto's side of the room.

Sasuke turned. "None of your business dobe. Why the hell are you still up?"

"I have a name you know." The voice seemed to snarl.

Sasuke sighed. "Fine. Why are you still up, Naruto?"

"Wrong name." The teen stood up, and gave Sasuke a wicked grin. "I'm not Naruto, Sasuke."

"Very funny dobe. You look like Naruto to me. And how the fuck do you know my name?"

"Your brother told Naruto earlier."

Sasuke saw a hint of something in the blonds eyes, but he couldn't quite tell what it was.

The other boy pushed him against the wall, despite the large difference in height and strength between Naruto and Sasuke. "Listen up Uchiha, you better not get in my way and ruin my plans. And by the way, I'm Kurama." Kurama dropped Sasuke and walked out of the room.

It was then that Sasuke realized that he had just seen the face of pure evil.

...

Note: Sorry it took so long! I got super busy with school because its the end of the year. Anyway, I hope you liked it so far. I should be posting regularly, like I always do, after this week.


	3. Chapter 2

Note: I hope you all liked the first chapter. Maybe this one will be even better? Also, for those of you who are reading this and don't know, Kurama is the name of the kyuubi (nine tailed fox) inside of Naruto. I decided to be somewhat original, and call Naruto's split personality by the actual name instead of Kyuubi, as so many other people have done when using the nine tails in their fanfics.

Disclaimer: None of this is mine.

...

Chapter 2

Naruto awoke to find Sasuke glaring at him from across the room. When the blonds eyes met his, the Uchiha turned away and continued to do whatever he had been doing before the blond woke up. Naruto shrugged it off, and crawled out of bed. He walked into the bathroom, locked the door, and began to undress. After pulling off his shirt, he noticed a sharp in his arms. Why did they hurt so much? He didn't even work out! Naruto opened the cabinet behind the mirror above the sink so that he could take his medication. He pulled the tiny bottle out, and realized that he had yet to open it. He paused for a moment before screaming. He had forgotten to take his pill before going to bed last night!

Naruto ran out of the bathroom and jumped onto Sasuke, panicking. "Was I acting strange last night?"

Sasuke stared at the boy wide eyed. "You _did_ pick me up with some super human strength."

"Shit!" Naruto cursed as he released Sasuke's shirt collar. "Did I say anything? Wait! No, he probably did. Just forget whatever happened last night."

"It's kind of hard to forget a kid half my size dropping me to the ground, and giving me a bruise." Sasuke mumbled.

"That explains why my arms hurt."

Sasuke glared at him. "Whatever, Naruto, Kurama, or whatever the hell you want to call yourself. To me, you're just a dobe, so put on some fucking clothes and get the hell off of me!"

Naruto looked down and realized that in his panic, he ran out of the bathroom completely nude. He blushed, mumbled an apology, and dashed back into the bathroom.

...

Naruto swallowed his pill as he exited his dorm room. He was determined to keep _him_ hidden. He didn't quite know where he was going to go, or what he was going to do, but he wanted to do some more exploring before he started school the next day. The blond decided to pass by Tsunade's office, and he was about to ask the secretary if Tsunade was in, but the older woman came out before he could speak.

"What now Uzumaki?" The big breasted woman asked the boy.

Naruto turned around and smiled at her. "Hey granny. Know any cool places to hang?"

Tsunade sighed, as though giving up on correcting the boy. "There's an arcade down the street from the ramen shop. I'm sure you found out where the ramen shop is already."

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, thanks granny!" He hugged the woman and ran off.

Tsunade shook her head and smiled as she watched the boy run out of the building. "To think he's grown up so much in the last ten years, but still acts like he's a kid."

Naruto found his way to the arcade in seven minutes flat. When he got there, he ran to the first machine he saw and put in two coins. It was no surprise that he stayed there for the next six hours. Nor was it unexpected that he ate dinner at the ramen shop up the street. Typical Naruto. However, he did rush back to Konoha when he realized that it was past five. He needed to get back and take his pill again. He ran into the dorm and into the bathroom at full speed. The teen searched for his tablets, but couldn't find them.

"Where the hell did I put the bottle?!" he shouted. "Shit! Shit! Shit! I need to find it before Kurama-!" Naruto's head started to pound, and he heard a voice laugh before falling to the floor.

"Too late." Kurama sneered.

Naruto then realized that he had hidden the pills in his bag after he had found out Sasuke had seen Kurama. He tried to crawl over to his bag, which was by his desk, but Kurama was slowly taking over his body. "Shit! No!" Naruto reached his hand out towards his bag, but he lost consciousness immediately after.

Sasuke walked into the dorm a few minutes later. "Why aren't the lights on?" he asked. Sasuke then noticed the body on the ground. He kicked Naruto. "Hey, wake up dobe."

Kurama grabbed Sasuke's heel and pulled him to the floor.

"Fuck!" Sasuke said as he sat up. "The hell was that for?"

"Don't you know it's rude to kick people in their sleep?" The teen snarled.

"Not when they're in my way." Sasuke replied as he dusted himself off. "Why the hell were you there anyway?"

"No reason." Kurama smirked.

Sasuke looked into the other males eyes, and saw a glint of a fiery red color in them. "Are you trying to pull that 'I'm not Naruto' bull shit again?"

Kurama stood up and pulled Sasuke down to Naruto's height. "It's not bull shit Uchiha." Kurama licked his lips, as though he had the taste of blood in his mouth. "Get it into your head Uchiha, despite what Naruto may tell you, we're two different people." He released the taller male and chuckled. "I'll return to my cave...for now." Kurama laughed evilly, and the red glare in Naruto's eyes disappeared.

"Sasuke?" Naruto looked at Sasuke for a moment and then fainted.

"Crap!" Sasuke caught the teen before he fell to the ground.

...

"I see..." Tsunade said.

"You see? What the hell is going on?" Sasuke screamed.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and noticed the two, but his eyes shut as fast as they had opened.

"It's complicated." Tsunade replied. "I thought he was under control, but if Naruto doesn't take his pills on time..."

"What pills?!" Sasuke yelled yet again. "Wait, you know that much? What is he to you?!"

"Listen up Uchiha, you aren't to tell a soul about this." Sasuke nodded and Tsunade sighed. "Naruto is my family. I've been watching over him with the help of his godfather since his parents died. However, he developed a split personality disorder when he was younger. He's been through a lot because of Kurama, but please be his friend. Can you do me that favor, and make sure he takes his pills on time from now on? I'd like for there _to not _be a repeat of his last school."

Sasuke nodded. "I see, but I have no interest in becoming friends with that dobe."

Tsunade shot the teen a deadly glare. "You do now."

Sasuke, now in fear of his life, nodded his head. "Anything you say headmistress."

"Good!" Tsunade smiled.

"Granny?" Naruto said, his eyes barely open. "What happened?" He held his head as he tried to sit up.

Tsunade helped him sit upright. "You didn't take your pill on time. Keep them in the bathroom cabinet from now on, okay?"

Naruto looked at her and gave a weak nod. "Okay." He then realized that Sasuke was staring at him. "What-! He-!"

"It's okay, I told him." Tsunade said, trying to calm him down. "Just relax. Sasuke, bring him a glass of water. Naruto, where are the pills?"

"In my bag." Naruto pointed to the bag. "The side pocket."

Sasuke grabbed the pills when he was done getting a bottle of water, and handed them to Naruto, who then took his pill.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Did he...did he say anything?"

Sasuke gave him a blank look. "Something about not getting in his way and you two being separate people." Sasuke shrugged. "Not that it has anything to do with me."

Naruto looked at his grandmother a bit worried. "I'll go to my classes tomorrow, but call Shizune. I think I need to meet with her at lunch, if possible."

Tsunade nodded, "I'll go call her now. Get some rest Naruto. And Sasuke, take care of him for me, okay?"

Both boys nodded, and Tsunade left.

...

Note: How was it? I hope I answered any questions you may have had. If not, ask me in the comments below, and I'll answer them in the next chapter, which will be out sometime in the next week.


	4. Chapter 3

Note: I will always try to cater to you, the viewer's, tastes. If you have any suggestions or if there's something that you'd like to see in the fic, don't hesitate to write it in the review section. I'll do my best to put what you guys want in a chapter. Anyway! Now that that's been said, let's get to the story then, shall we? P.S. Kurama's voice comes out as more of a growl, so I hope that helps to explain why Sasuke notices the difference between him and Naruto in the text.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used...but the content is somewhat mine. XD

...

Chapter 3

"Wake up dobe." Sasuke nudged Naruto's cheek. "You're going to be late on the first day."

"I know, I know." Naruto moaned as he got out of bed.

The blond walked into the bathroom, opened the cabinet, and took his pill. He then brushed his teeth and took a quick shower. Surprisingly, when he exited the bathroom, Naruto found Sasuke waiting for him. The raven haired teen glared at the blond and got up. He may have mumbled something, but Naruto couldn't quite tell if it was a sigh, or if he actually said something. Sasuke picked up his bag, and left the room moments later, causing Naruto to rush out after him. It wasn't long before Naruto lost Sasuke. So, he pulled out his class schedule and checked to see what his first class was. Of course, it was biology. Naruto then made his way to the science hall, found his classroom, and entered. When he did, a man with a really bad tan motioned for him to come to the front of the class. It was like half of his body was super pale, while the other half was super dark.

"You're the new student, correct? I'm Kuro Zetsu." The man said. "I'll be your biology teacher for the remainder of the year."

Naruto shook the mans hand. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

Zetsu told Naruto to sit in any of the empty seats, seeing as he didn't feel the need to assign one anyway. Naruto sat next to a boy with spikey brown hair, and kind of smelt like a wet dog.

"I'm Kiba." The boy said to Naruto with a grin.

"Naruto."

Kiba laughed, "I know. I heard when you were telling sensei."

"Oh..." Naruto blushed.

"No need to feel embarrassed." Another boy said. His hair was tied up. "Kiba's just nosey. I'm Shikamaru." The teen reached his hand out.

Naruto shook it, not knowing what to say.

"What made you change schools so suddenly?" Kiba asked Naruto.

"Umm..." Naruto shuffled in his seat.

Sasuke walked over to the three boys and glared at Kiba. "Shut up for once."

Kiba glared back at the taller teen. "I was trying to be friendly, not that you would know."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him away, leading him towards what seemed to be the Uchiha's seat. "You don't want anyone to know, right?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke in shock. This person, who he assumed was a cold hearted bastard in league with Tsunade, could he have been worried? The two sat down in the empty seats. It seemed like Naruto was going to like it at Konoha. By the end of the day, he would have made a few new friends, and maybe Sasuke would be one of them. As long as he kept Kurama under control, the rest of the year would go by smoothly.

Naruto almost missed when the bell rang. He'd been blacking out during class, and failed to hear it sound. Luckily for him, Sasuke flicked his forehead and told him to get going.

"What class do you have next?" Naruto asked.

"Hn?" Sasuke replied. "What's it to you?"

Naruto shrugged, noticing the raven's bastardly attitude was returning. "I thought we could walk together. I mean, you're my only friend so far."

"We aren't friends, I'm just doing that witch a favor." Sasuke growled.

"Farewell kind Sasuke, I hardly knew you." Naruto laughed.

The Uchiha glared at him. "Not that I wanted to know a loser like you anyway."

"Bastard!"

However, as fate would have it, they were indeed on the way to the same class. It seemed Sasuke had English next, and Naruto was in his class. The raven slapped himself in the face when he realized this. Was he doomed to have Naruto in _every_ one of his classes? Yes, yes he was. For as the day went on, Sasuke Uchiha realized that Naruto Uzumaki had yet to leave his side. They were in every class together. Even gym! The teen had a feeling it was all a plot. Tsunade must have planned for this the moment she had the blond room with him. Kakashi, an old family friend of the Uchiha, was probably in on the scheme too. The raven cursed his luck, and was thankful when it was lunch period. Still, Naruto didn't leave his side.

The blond looked at his 'friend' blankly.

"Hn?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nothing."

"Whatever it is, spit it out now moron."

"Am I bothering you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, very much so. You can leave me alone now." Sasuke stated in his monotone voice.

Naruto sighed. "Sorry."

"For what? Being annoying?" the raven snorted.

"For whatever Kurama did." Naruto corrected him. "Maybe if I had taken my pill we'd be friends. He probably said and did some shitty stuff."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was wearing a very serious expression.

"He caused so much trouble at my last school, that I got bullied when I wasn't suspended or in detention."

There was a sad look in the blonds eyes, though he was smiling, and Sasuke just couldn't ignore it. He was about to pull the kid into a hug, but instead hit him in the back of the head. "What a troublesome person." Sasuke sighed. "Let me tell you, it's not Kurama's fault, I just don't like people."

Naruto's eyes grew wide for two reasons. One, Sasuke had just hit him. Two, did the all mighty Sasuke Uchiha just say that he _didn't_ dislike him?

Sasuke continued to eat his food, leaving Naruto to ponder his words.

It wasn't long before another boy, one wearing eyeliner and had bright red hair, sat beside Sasuke. The two exchanged glances, and then the red haired boy looked at Naruto.

"Who're you?" The stranger asked.

"Naruto! You?"

"Gaara." The red haired boy replied. "I haven't seen you around before."

"I just transferred in." Naruto replied.

"He's my roommate." Sasuke said in between bites.

Gaara looked at Naruto with the same blank expression as Sasuke. No wonder they seem like friends.

"I see." Gaara said. "I'd be happy to show you around if you ever get lost. Sasuke isn't the type to help others, but you probably figured that out already." He laughed.

"Thanks." Naruto grinned.

"No problem. Any friend of Sasuke's is a friend of mine." Gaara responded.

"He's not my friend." Sasuke mumbled.

Gaara gave a little laugh, and leaned over the table, whispering into Naruto's ear. "I've known that guy since we were kids. He says you aren't friends, but if that were really true, he'd never have let you sit near him."

Naruto looked around. "Is that why the table's empty?"

Gaara nodded. "He'll never admit it, but if he actually talks to you, he considers you a friend." Gaara winked at Naruto. "Anyway!" He said loudly, "I've got to talk to Kakashi. See you guys later."

...

"Hey loser, did you take your pill?" Sasuke called from across the room.

Naruto got up and walked over to the bathroom, leaving the door wide open. "I'll take it now."

Sasuke shook his head. If he hadn't reminded him, he might have been tossed around again.

There was a knock on the door, and Sasuke got up to open it. It was Tsunade. She walked into the room and looked at Naruto.

"Hey granny." Naruto grinned after swallowing the pill.

"I came to make sure you were fine." Tsunade said.

"Just took my meds." Naruto assured the woman.

Tsunade nodded. "Okay, just be safe. I called Doctor Shizune, but she wont be able to come until tomorrow night." She turned to Sasuke. "He's _not_ to take his medication until _after_ Doctor Shizune leaves. Got it?"

Sasuke nodded. "What about Kurama?"

"If he comes out before Shizune, stop him from doing anything that could harm Naruto." Tsunade said.

Sasuke nodded yet again.

Tsunade left the room promptly. Sasuke sighed as he put the book he had been reading down. He then walked over to the windows and opened up the curtains to let the light in. While he was doing that, Naruto walked out of the bathroom and turned off the lights. Both teens walked over to their beds and got under the thin sheets.

"Sasuke?"

"What do you want loser?" A cold voice mumbled.

"Thanks for helping me out even though you don't really know me." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke turned around to say something, but realized that the blond had already passed out. He sighed, and a small smile crept onto his lips. "Moron."

...

"When is your therapist coming?" Sasuke asked Naruto as they walked towards their dorm. It seemed as though their classes had just flown by, possibly because Sasuke was dreading having to deal with a certain someone within the next hour. That person being Kurama.

"She'll be here in thirty minutes." Naruto replied as he unlocked the door to their room.

Both entered, and Sasuke sat on his bed. "I see. _Don't_ take your pill." He reminded the moron.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I know." The blond sat at his desk and sighed. "Just so you know, Kurama isn't easy to handle."

"Oh I know." Sasuke snorted.

The raven had planned their day out carefully. He made sure that when classes finished, he took Naruto to the ramen shop, as suggested by Tsunade, to keep him busy. Not to mention he asked Kakashi to keep Naruto after class late. Point was, Sasuke put a lot of thought into plotting his own downfall, all for the sake of that moron.

Forty minutes had passed, and Shizune hadn't shown up, not to mention Naruto hadn't said a word in the past five. That alone seemed strange, even to Sasuke, who barely knew the kid. The raven walked over to the blond and poked his cheek. Naruto was snoring, and had a stupid grin on his face. Of course he fell asleep. Sasuke let out a heavy sigh, and pulled the chair out. He was in the midst of lifting the blond up, when he awoke. Naruto looked Sasuke in the eyes, and smiled. The raven didn't notice the glint of red that shone in those beautiful azure eyes.

"Put me down." Kurama said kindly.

Sasuke immediately dropped him, taken a bit aback. "You..."

"Yea yea." Kurama said as he plopped down on Naruto's bed, waving his arms dramatically. "I don't like you either. Why'd you help me come out?"

Sasuke glared at him. "No reason."

"That's a lie Uchiha." Kurama stood and grabbed his collar. "Tell me why. _Now_." Sasuke shoved Kurama off. "Oh? Someone's being feisty." The male snickered.

Sasuke glared at him. "Don't touch me. Shizune will be here soon, so why don't you sit down and wait."

Kurama laughed. "Doc? I see, that's why you let me come out. You think _that_ woman can help him? She can't even get rid of me without forcing drugs down the kids throat."

Sasuke stared at the deranged person sitting across from him. How could_ he_ be a part of such a pathetic moron? Still, Kurama pissed him off. The raven stood, walked over to the beastly male, and punched him square in the jaw. "Shut up already. You're more irritating than Naruto, and you weren't even born!"

Kurama started to laugh hysterically. "That's where you're wrong Uchiha. I_ was_ born. Born from Uzumaki's fears and desires." He stood up and shoved Sasuke down. "You wanna know why he created me?" Kurama made it clear that not only was he taunting Sasuke, but he was also challenging him.

Sasuke stared up at him.

"I warned you once, and I wont warn you again. Stay out of my way Uchiha because if you ruin my plans, I just might kill you." Kurama looked Sasuke in the eyes as he said this. His eyes were those of a man whose heart only carried the will to harm others. He gazed at the raven's exposed arm, and gave him a smirk before bending down and ripping open his flesh with his teeth.

Sasuke didn't cringe, he only shoved the male off. Blood trailed down his arm, but he couldn't feel the pain. As he tried to stop the bleeding with his hands long enough to reach the bathroom and open the first aid kit kept under the sink, Tsunade and Shizune walked in. They saw the blood on the floor and Kurama's vermilion grin, blood dripping down the side of his face.

The monster of a man turned to the women and laughed as he showed them his terrifying grin. "I warned him, did I not?"

...

Note: Wow! Was that a morbid ending or what?! Hehehe...Anyway, I'll be posting the next chapter sometime soon, so don't be a stranger. I'm starting to really love writing about Kurama because he's such an evil character. I look forward to his transformation, like in the anime/manga, when he starts to befriend Naruto rather than hate his existence. Hope you all liked it, bye!

KURAMA: I like the taste of your blood Sasuke, very bitter.

NARUTO: Much like his heart.

SASUKE: Hey!


	5. Chapter 4

Note: Well, how about we shed a little darkness on the story? XD

Disclaimer: I own naught!

...

Chapter 4

Tsunade rushed over to Sasuke and started to help him dress the wound. It didn't look too deep, but knowing Kurama, it could be dangerous. She told him to go directly to the nurse's office. Sasuke nodded, and exited the room. Shizune then sat on the chair by Naruto's desk, far away from the monstrous being. Tsunade stood by the door to block his only escape.

"What?" Kurama snarled, "Afraid I'll do something if I get out?"

Shizune made sure that she addressed him properly, so as to not anger him any further. "Kurama, why can't you let go of Naruto? He doesn't need you anymore."

"If he didn't need me anymore, I'd have faded from his self conscious. But here I am. What does that tell you doc?" Putting his hands together, Kurama smirked.

Shizune had to admit, the beast had a point. "Just what are you aiming for?"

"My 'aim' you say?" The red eyed demon snickered. "Naruto is too weak to exist without me, but I can live without him. Maybe _this _should be_ my_ body."

Shizune stared into the makes eyes and sighed. "I'll just have to stop you then." She stood up, walked over to him, and slapped him across the face. "Call him back, _now_!"

Kurama glared at her. "Fine, I did what I came out to do anyway." His head fell forward, and his eyes reopened, this time, as Naruto.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Kurama...He said some stuff." Shizune told him. "I think we need to be more careful."

"Why? What did he say?"

Tsunade gave the blond a weak smile. "He wants to be the only personality in your body."

"Also, he hurt Sasuke." Shizune said.

Naruto shot up, and ran out of the room.

...

"I'm so sorry!" Naruto sniffled. He wiped away his tears, but it didn't help the blurred vision. "I-!"

Sasuke, who was sitting on a chair in the nurse's office, stopped him from speaking. "It's fine, it wasn't you after all."

"It might as well have been!" The blond sobbed. "He used _my_ body!"

Sasuke chuckled at how childish the other teen was acting. "I said it was fine already loser. Besides, I've dealt with worse."

"Really?" Naruto sniffled once more. "Like what?"

Sasuke looked at the nurse and sighed. "I'll tell you when we get back to the room." Naruto nodded.

Sasuke got up, and thanked the nurse for her care. They then walked back to their dorm room, Naruto dragging his heels. Sasuke couldn't help but think the blond was adorable. He was still crying over something he couldn't have controlled. Naruto was acting like a child, and Sasuke thought it was cute.

When they entered the room, the raven locked the door and made sure the blond took his pill. Afterwards, Naruto pounced on him.

"You owe me an answer Uchiha."

Sasuke grinned. "I know moron."

"Then tell me you bastard!" Naruto pouted.

Sasuke sighed again. "Three years ago, I told my parents I was gay. They not only threw me out, but my father nearly beat me to death. If Gaara wasn't my neighbor, I wouldn't have made it to the hospital. That guy, he hear my mother's screams, and he ran outside. I was laying on the front lawn, my father still kicking me. Gaara shoved him off, and dragged me into his house after calling an ambulance. I had broken three ribs, one arm, and one leg. Not to mention the stab wounds. Either way, I think that a few teeth marks aren't much in comparison."

Naruto looked at Sasuke in shock. "You didn't fight back?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Why? It'd only give him another reason to compare me to my brother."

"What about with Kurama? Why didn't you just push him off?" Naruto asked.

"Who knows." Sasuke sighed, "Maybe it was because I didn't feel threatened, maybe I'm just used to not caring. Or maybe, it's because he was using your body." He shrugged. "I don't know. I wasn't scared when he threw me either. If anything, I was confused as to why you, an idiot, would do something violent."

Naruto blushed, thinking about the part where Sasuke said it was because it was him. "Oh..."

Sasuke walked over to his bed and got under the covers. "Can we go to sleep now?"

Naruto nodded and did the same. "Sorry about earlier though." He said as he turned off the lights.

Sasuke sighed. "I told you, its fine. It wasn't your fault."

Naruto just turned away from the raven and closed his eyes. Maybe he would wake up in the morning and realize that this had all been a dream. Maybe Sasuke would be alright. Maybe Kurama wouldn't even exist.

...

Note: Okay, I know this was a short chapter but I've been busy. I'll definitely write more soon, so don't forget to check every now and then. I hope you all liked it, bye!


	6. Chapter 5

Note: Hey, I've been very busy lately so It might take me a while to write the next chapter, seeing as it took me some time to get this one done and it's rather short. Also, I do plan to write about Kurama's origins in the next few chapters, but not this one. My schedule will be packed for the next few weeks, but I'll do my best to post by the end of this month. Sorry for the wait.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

...

Chapter 5

Of course, when Naruto awoke the next morning he was let down. None of the previous nights 'drama' had vanished. There was still a cold feeling in the air surrounding the room. Naruto wished it had just been a nightmare, but he knew it had really happened. Not only had Kurama shown himself, but he had attacked someone. And Naruto had _just_ changed schools!

"Wake up moron." Sasuke said as he kicked the blond off his bed.

"I am up!" Naruto shouted as he fell to the ground.

Sasuke walked out of the room, "Hn? Didn't look like it."

"Bastard!" Naruto mumbled under his breath as he got up and dust himself off.

He watched Sasuke lock the door and sighed. He walked into the bathroom and got ready for the days classes. Once he was dressed, he made his way to the cafeteria, in hopes of getting there before breakfast was done being served. Luckily, he did. The caf was almost empty by the time he got there. Naruto got a bowl of ramen, and sat down at a table in a far corner. Alone.

There was a sudden wave of pain shooting through Naruto's body. He gripped his head and gasped in pain. The pain flowed to his head, and Naruto crashed to the ground, forgetting all about the ramen. He gripped his head and growled. No one noticed the blond squirming on the ground. Naruto gasped as he realized what was going on. Sasuke had left without reminding him to take his pill. He could hear a faint snicker, and knew Kurama was ready.

"No!" Naruto groaned as he began to loose consciousness. "Please..." He begged. And then, it all went black.

...

Sasuke couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something off with Naruto today. He hadn't said a word all morning, and was actually paying attention in class. Was it because of what Kurama had done, or because of what he had told Naruto? He didn't know, but he wanted to. He wanted to make sure that he was okay. Normally the Uchiha couldn't have cared less about other people, but he found himself attracted to the blond.

When class was over, Sasuke walked over to Naruto and spoke. "Hey, forget about yesterday. I said some stuff I shouldn't have."

Naruto just gatherered his things, and made his way to exit the classroom.

Sasuke followed him. "Naruto?" Normally the blond would have said something, right?

"Wrong." A voice said, stopping Sasuke in his tracks. It was a growl, a snarl. It was Kurama.

The realization hit him hard. Sasuke felt a pang guilt in the pit of his gut. "You didn't."

Kurama finally turned to look at the raven straight in the eyes. "No, you did."

"What do you mean?"

Kurama laughed. "How else could I be here? What suppresses me?"

It hit Sasuke like a bullet. "I didn't make him take the pill." Sasuke whispered.

Kurama's laugh grew louder, and more psychotic. "I'm not going anywhere Uchiha. Not this time."

Sasuke watched as the monster exited the classroom, standing there in shock. He could feel himself walking to his next class, but it was like a dream. All of the thoughts that swirled through his mind started to fade. It felt as though he were sleep walking. Never in his life had Sasuke felt so...so wrong. Everything was wrong. It was _his_ fault that Naruto was gone. Tsunade had trusted him. She told him to take care of Naruto. And he had let her down.

But that wasn't entirely the case. It seemed that Kurama had no intention of revealing himself just yet. He wanted to be Naruto. He wanted everyone to feel at ease. At least for now.

...

Note: Again, I apologize for the wait, as well as the OOC from Sasuke in this chapter. I hope you are enjoying this story, as morbid as it is. I hope to see you soon!


	7. Chapter 6

Note: I'm sorry for the angst in the last few chapters, but what can I say, this is a pretty messed up story line. Anyway, I hope you enjoy what is to come.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned something.

...

Chapter 6

Almost a week had passed, and Kurama was still, in many respects, holding onto Naruto's life force. The youngest Uchiha had tried to trick him into taking the pill, but Kurama was too smart for him. Which was strange because from what Sasuke could tell, Naruto was a complete idiot. It was as though the beast didn't even sleep. When Sasuke woke up, Kurama was watching him, and the evil being never slept before Sasuke did. Kurama had also taken the liberty of meeting Shizune. He told her that "Kurama hasn't come out since he hurt Sasuke." Which of course was a complete lie, seeing as he _was_ Kurama.

Fed up of the males games, Sasuke had decided to go see Tsunade directly after school that day. This was the reason he was in his current predicament. Kurama had not only found out, but he was already talking to Tsunade when Sasuke entered the office, a grin plastered on his face.

"Uzumaki, that's none of my concern." Tsunade said as she walked away. "Ah! Sasuke, you're just on time."

Sasuke nodded, not knowing what the two had been talking about.

Kurama shot the raven a glare. "But granny!"

Tsunade punched the demon in the gut as soon as the word escaped his mouth, sending him flying. "Uzumaki!" She growled.

'Naruto' had hit the wall near the office entrance, and was now coughing. The wind had been knocked out of him. "I know, I know!"

Sasuke pulled Tsunade aside and whispered, "Headmistress, that's not Naruto."

Tsunade looked at the boy skeptically. "What do you mean?" She asked. "That kid's always like this. Asking about ramen and what not."

Sasuke brought his hands to his forehead and sighed. "I may or may not have forgotten to make him take his pill last week." He waited for his words to sink into the older woman's brain.

Tsunade told Sasuke to go to her office, and then shooed Kurama back to the dorms.

"You what?!" She bellowed as she entered. "A week?!"

Sasuke cringed. "Kurama-"

"Kurama's been out for a week?!" She interrupted. "Why didn't you tell me immediately?"

"I thought I could fix it on my own."

"I'm calling Shizune." Tsunade picked up her phone and dialed the number. "I swear Uchiha, if I end up loosing my only family because of you-Hi, is Doctor Shizune in?" She shot Sasuke a glare to let him know that she wasn't through with him. She continued to talk on the phone for another fifteen minutes, and then hung up. "She'll be here in twenty minutes. Go to your room and keep him occupied."

When Sasuke opened the door, Kurama was right there. He laughed at the raven. "You can't get rid of me."

Sasuke closed the door. "Shut up before I punch that grin off your face."

"Sure you will." He taunted.

Sasuke tried to remain calm. "Hn, don't think I will?"

"I know you wont."

Sasuke shoved Kurama onto Naruto's bed, and stared into his soulless eyes. It was as though he were empty. As though the monster was nothing. The two held the others gaze, refusing to give in. One could describe it as a silent battle. One that could be won without words. Actions weren't needed either. It was now that Sasuke could see just how lifeless Kurama really was. Naruto's bright, azure eyes, which always seemed to smile, had become dull. If eyes could change color, then Naruto's did. Towards the center of his eyes, Kurama had a hint of red and orange. But that was it. The surrounding color was more grey than blue. Completely dead. That was how you could describe the look in his eyes.

Sasuke continued to stare, but Kurama just gave him a deadly grin. "Give up yet?" He said as he let go.

Unlike Sasuke, Kurama didn't sit up. Kurama chuckled. "I've already won."

It was at that moment that Tsunade came rushing in with Shizune, and Kurama closed his eyes. They didn't open either, but Sasuke could just tell. He knew that the next time they opened, he wouldn't be staring at something so sad. No, he would be looking straight into Naruto's beautiful blue eyes.

...

"Sa...su...ke?" Naruto's arms reached out, but only found air. He felt someone by his bedside when his arms dropped.

"You can't even recognize your own family?" Tsunade laughed.

Naruto opened his eyes. "Granny?"

"Shizune called the nurse, and she assured us that you were just sleeping. It seems that Kurama didn't sleep the entire time he was out. We were worried."

Naruto looked at her. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

"Its fine." Tsunade smiled. "Just remember to take the pills from now on. Don't go to classes tomorrow either. Just stay here and rest."

Naruto nodded.

"Shizune wanted o talk to you, but I told her tomorrow would be better. She'll come around noon." Tsunade said as she exited the room. "Goodnight Naruto."

Naruto nodded once more. "Night granny."

Sasuke entered the moment Tsunade exited.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shot up, making him feel a bit dizzy for a moment.

Sasuke rushed over to him. "Don't sit up suddenly!"

Naruto sank back into bed.

"Here." Sasuke handed the blond a cup of water and his pill.

"Thanks."

...

Note: Yea! I had some free time today so I wrote this and edited as fast as I could! It's going to take me some time to post the next chapter due to school and work, so please bare with me.

Sasuke: You've been ending on some scary cliffhangers lately.

Naruto: This ending was kinda nice.

Me: I'll return to cliffhangers next chapter.

Kurama: Yes! Show them my power!

Sasuke: Get the fuck out of here you damned fox!


	8. Chapter 7

Note: Well, I hope this helps answer a few questions, but the full story about Naruto's past doesn't come in until _waay_ later. ;P

Disclaimer: I don't even think Naruto is for sale...

...

Chapter 7

_Naruto could see him. That man wasn't too far behind. Minato grabbed his son's hand, and dragged him away. Kushina reached into her purse as she ran, and pulled out something. It looked like a bottle, but Naruto couldn't see too well. It was too dark to see anything other than his mothers fiery red hair, and his fathers golden locks. __The young child focused on running, though he didn't know why he was running, or where to. He simply ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, and tried not to let go of his fathers hand. His mother suddenly stopped running, and the boy heard a loud sound. It was the sound of a gun shot. He looked back, and saw his mother shooting at the man. Minato picked Naruto up, ran back to his wife to grab her hand, and then dragged her away. The three could see what looked like an arch not too far ahead. It was brightly lit up, hopefully by sunlight._

_"Almost out." Minato assured his family. _

_Kushina smiled and nodded. _

_They ran out of the tunnel, and found themselves in the middle of a city. Some people who were passing by looked at them. They looked...terrified. Here was a man dressed in a white medical gown covered in blood, holding a small child in his arms. And here was this woman, dressed in the same attire as the other two, but she was holding a gun. Kushina tugged her husbands arm, signaling him to run. The man was out of the tunnel now as well, and he had a gun pointed at the family. They ran down the street and kept running. A shot fired moments later, and Minato felt a downwards tug. Kushina had her arms outstretched, to protect her husband, and there was a bullet wound in her chest. She fell to the floor, coughing up blood. Minato tried to shield his son's eye, but it was too late. He had already seen the evil man's grin as he laughed mercilessly. He had already seen his mother fall too the floor. And he could still hear her coughs, her wheezes, her last breaths._

_It went silent. Minato fell to the ground crying, covering his wife's body. Naruto held onto his dad's arm tightly, tears dripping down his face. The man slowly walked towards them, his gun pointed directly at Minato's head. _

_Minato stood, and glared at him. "Why couldn't you just let them go?!" He spat. _

_The man snickered. "Why did you two breach your contract?" He lowered his gun and pointed it at Naruto, who was shaking._

_"Daddy!" The boy cried._

_"No!" Minato shouted as he shielded the boy using his own body. Two bullets pierced his skin, and he coughed blood onto his son's shoulders. "We love you Naru..."_

_"Daddy? Daddy?! Daddy!" Naruto shouted as he cried._

_"Your daddy isn't here kid." The man said. "He went to your mommy." _

_Naruto glared at the man. Naruto's head began to hurt. As though his brain were pounding out of his skull. "What did you do to mommy and daddy?" A flash of red and orange shot through his eyes. "Give them back." He snarled._

_The man laughed. "You've awoken, Kurama." _

_His grin was the last thing Naruto saw before he heard himself speak as the world around him turned black. "No one hurts the kid but me."_

_Kurama pounced on the man and bit into his neck. He pulled away violently, ripping the flesh off of the man. Blood dripped from his neck and he coughed up blood. He continued to smile, even as he stopped breathing. When all of the life had left the mans body, all that was left was his bloody grin. Kurama crawled over to Naruto's parents, and wrapped both of their arms around himself before closing his eyes._

_It wasn't long before Naruto awoke in his parents embrace. He looked up, and saw a woman with blond hair. She smiled down at him and got him away from the corpses. There was also a man with white hair next to her. Naruto was sure he had seen both of these people before, but what would he know. He was just a five year old kid. _

_The next time Naruto awoke, he was in a hospital bed. The same people from before were by his bedside. "Who?..." His voice trailed off._

_"I'm Tsunade." The woman answered. "Your grandmother. Minato called me last night and said to wait for you guys on the other end of the facility."_

_The white haired man smiled at him. "I'm Jiraiya, your god father. You haven't seen us since your third birthday."_

_"We were told you'd all be hiding with either of us until things were settled, but..." Tsunade started to cry. "I'm sorry Naruto. We were only a few minutes later than what we had scheduled!"_

_The boy smiled at her, not understanding. "Its okay granny. Mom and dad will forgive you."_

_The adults smiled at him. "Maybe one day." They said in unison. _

_..._

It was midnight when Naruto woke up screaming. His face was covered in sweat, but he was shivering all over. Sasuke rushed over to him. Tears were streaming down Naruto's face. Sasuke hugged him, but that didn't stop the shaking. Nor the crying. Sasuke hadn't the slightest clue what was going on. He just kept hugging the blond, trying to calm him down. However, Naruto pushed him away. He clutched his head.

"Kurama..." He gasped in pain, and the color of his eyes changed completely. They were bright red, with orange highlights.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke swore he made Naruto take the pill. He saw him swallow it!

"Help me..."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, panicking. "I'm right here moron!"

"Kurama." Naruto finished his sentence.

This shocked the raven. Naruto hadn't been asking for help to_ prevent_ Kurama from coming out. He had been asking Kurama _for_ help.

"Get it now. " The males voice snarled. "He needs me."

...

Note: Again, I had some free time today so I wrote and ect. So, this is the second chapter I've posted today! Don't expect this to happen again, or for another chapter to be out very soon. I was just on a roll and had some time to kill, _but I really am_ _busy_! See you all in a week or so! XD

Sasuke: Wow are you a bitch.

Me: I know right?!


	9. Chapter 8

Note: Okay, I updated the moment I had free time. A.K.A. I did this in the middle of the night! Hope it's not too crappy. XD

Side Note: (This is in response to a guest review I received) Normally I would send a private message, but I can't do that in this case. While I appreciate your criticism, I feel that you shouldn't judge this story in it's entirety until I've completed it. Yes, this fic is confusing in MANY respects, and I know some of it is simply unbelievable to the average person. But hey, the things that go on in this story are kind of crazy, hence why I have the title as "Delusional". So please just roll with it for now. Eventually I'm going to connect all of the dots, and there will be an explanation to everything I've written so far. My writing skill may be amateur, but I wrote the things I wrote for a reason. Naruto and Sasuke are rooming together because that's how I want them to get over their pasts. Naruto isn't dangerous in the least, Kurama is. That's why he changed schools, and that's why he takes medication. However, he's not used to taking pills considering this is the first time he's ever had to do so. As for the reason why the nurse isn't in charge, Tsunade wants to keep Naruto's condition a secret, but then Sasuke found out so she asked him for help. And she didn't yell at Sasuke because he forgot to remind Naruto to take his pill, she yelled at him because he didn't tell her Kurama had been roaming free for a week. Besides Naruto and Gaara, no one outside of the Uchiha family knows about Sasuke being beaten, so of course Tsunade wasn't worried about rooming him with Naruto at first, but now she is. Shizune isn't the school nurse, she's a Naruto's psychiatrist, so she usually sees Naruto one day out of the week. She has no connection to the school at all, and therefore cannot 'administer' his pills. Please read this fic properly because the answers to your questions and comments are all in there. You can't give me a reason why you dislike my writing if that reason is invalid. I guess this is just me trying to say that if you don't like how morbid this fic is, and you can't handle the constant confusion that I'm PURPOSLY putting in, stop reading.

Disclaimer: Not my property bro!

...

Chapter 8

Sasuke had trouble falling asleep after that. Naruto's sudden outburst the night before had sent him into a world of confusion. Why had he been crying? And why had he called for Kurama? Just what was going on? All of these thoughts swarmed his head, and this left him restless. When it was finally time for him to get out of bed, the young Uchiha realized that he hadn't gotten much sleep. Maybe an hour or two, but certainly not enough. This could be easily seen, considering he had dark circles under his eyes, when he entered the cafeteria for breakfast. Gaara picked up on it fast.

"You look terrible." The red said as he nibbled his fork.

Sasuke just sat down quietly and shrugged his shoulders.

"What kept you up so late?"

Sasuke shook his head.

Naruto walked away from the line and sat opposite of Gaara, along with a giant bowl of ramen. " Morning!"

Gaara nodded in response.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. He remembered forcing a pill down the kids throat at six in the morning. He had snuck up behind Kurama, who'd been staring out the window, and forced his mouth shut. However, it seemed that Naruto had no recollection of calling the beast out in the first place.

"What are you staring at bastard?" Naruto asked him. "Something wrong with my face?"

Sasuke shook his head violently to rid himself of the thoughts. "It's nothing."

Naruto shrugged and began to eat.

Gaara however, knowing Sasuke all too well, grabbed him by the arm and removed him from the table. He smiled at the blond. "Sorry Naruto, I need to talk to this guy alone for a moment."

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he was tugged away.

"You need rest. What happened?"

Sasuke couldn't bring himself to look his friend in the eyes. "I'm fine."

"No you're not. Was it Itachi again?" Gaara searched the raven up and down for an answer.

"Not this time."

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke shook his head. "If anything happens that's important, I promise I'll tell you."

Gaara watched his friend walk away and he mumbled to himself. "No you wouldn't asshole. I always have to force it out of you."

...

Itachi Uchiha was a man who cared about his family more than anything. Though he'd never say it out loud, or even show it for that matter. But when he really searched his heart, he knew that it wasn't his family that he cared for. No, it was his younger brother. Without Sasuke at home, life with their father had become unbearable. With their mother, Mikoto, ill once more, Fugaku had been worse than ever. If he were like usual and stayed away from home things would have been fine, but he was always home, and always angry.

Growing up, Itachi and Sasuke would always have to care for their sickly mother while their father was gone on business. However, when Sasuke was literally kicked out, Fugaku began to stay home more often. No more overtime, no more night shifts. He simply stayed by his wife's side when he wasn't working. But Mikoto was, as the doctors told the family a few months before, fighting a loosing battle. She had been ill for some time, but never gave up. After seeing his mother become so weak that she needed help getting out of bed, Itachi decided to ask his father to let Sasuke come back and see her before she died. Of course, Fugaku refused. He didn't want the child he deemed a "failure to the family" to step one foot in his house ever again.

That being said, Fugaku began to take out his anger on both his wife, and his eldest son, once he found out the doctors could do nothing more. It was after seeing this change in his father that Itachi realized that without his mother to keep his father level headed, things would only get farther out of control. So he set out to get Sasuke to at least come home once, while their father was at work, to see Mikoto. And as expected, Sasuke refused because he didn't want to take that chance. Sasuke wasn't just furious about what his father had done to him, he was afraid, and Itachi knew it. He was scared that the same man who had nearly killed him would do it once more. Fugaku may have been an abusive father from the start, but he had never done anything that bad.

But still, time was drawing to an end. Itachi had noticed his mother seemed different as of late. He knew she didn't have much time left, so he did the only thing he could think of that would make her happy. If she died anytime soon, at least she'd have seen both of her healthy sons together one last time. That was the reason why he was now standing in front of Sasuke's dorm. He hesitated before he knocked on the door.

Sasuke opened it and glared at him. "Classes _just_ ended Itachi."

"It's mom." Itachi said quietly.

Sasuke let his brother in. "What's wrong?" He could sense the unease in the mans voice.

"She's been more frail recently. I don't know how much longer she has." Itachi looked at him, almost pleading. "_Please_ Sasuke, come back just this once."

Sasuke looked up at his brother. "You know what could happen."

Itachi put his hand on the teens shoulder. "I'll make sure he doesn't do anything. So please, do it for me. Do it for mom."

Sasuke nodded. "Fine. Let's go."

Itachi smiled and led Sasuke out the dorms and towards his car. Once they were both buckled, he drove off as fast as he could. He knew that there was probably a doctor at their house that very moment. He knew what was probably being said to his parents as he made his way home. Itachi knew that his mother wasn't going to make it. But he also knew he would get there before she left.

...

Meanwhile, Naruto was in a meeting with Shizune. He made sure to take his pill before she arrived, just in case, and they began to talk about ways to stop Kurama from taking over without consent. However, Naruto's mind was somewhere else. He didn't know where Sasuke went, but he seemed to be in a hurry. The raven had rushed out of the dorm with his brother as soon as Naruto had entered. Not only did it worry him, but it confused him. Sasuke couldn't have been going home, could he?

...

Mikoto nearly shot out of bed when she saw Sasuke. She immediately started to cry, and her son walked over to her and hugged her. She held onto him tightly, as though he would disappear the moment she let go. She kept repeating the words "I'm sorry" and "I love you" over, and over again. Sasuke continued to respond with "It's okay" and "I love you too." Itachi just sat next to Mikoto smiling.

Finally, when they had gone through all the emotions that had been piling up for the past three years, Mikoto laughed. "It's good to see both of my boys together again."

"Come on mom." Itachi said. "You didn't think I'd let him go off alone, did you?"

She smiled and laughed. "I guess not." Mikoto looked at Sasuke with a serious expression. "Don't stray too far from home anymore, okay? And patch things up with your father for me."

"Easier said than done." Sasuke mumbled.

"Try." Mikoto reached out to pat his head. "He'll come around. Such a small matter isn't worth loosing you."

Sasuke nodded in response.

After spending a few hours talking to his mother, Sasuke thought it was about time he left. His father would be home soon, and he didn't want to get into an argument with him. So, he kissed his mother on the cheek and told her he'd see her soon, so she wasn't allowed to die just yet.

...

Note: I thought that it was about time to bring in Sasuke's mother, considering she's the only person besides Itachi that gives a flying fuck about him. Anyway, I figured her character needed to be a main focus for the Uchiha family for many reasons, which you'll find out later on. Also, the next few chapters will be centered around Sasuke more than Naruto because I wanted to shed a little light on his life. (Yes, I just gave you spoilers. Your welcome. XD)

Mikoto: You're not going to kill me off the moment I enter the story, right?!

Me: Of course not. It's all part of my plan.

Sasuke: You're smart enough to plan before you write?

Me: How rude! I have a story board and everything!

Kurama: You're all annoying, so shut up!

Sasuke: No one called you here you ugly fox!

Naruto: You think I'm ugly?! *cries*

Sasuke: Of course not! Kurama's the ugly one!

Me: They share a physical body Sasuke. So technically you _did_ call Naru ugly.

Sasuke: Bitch! Don't make things worse.


End file.
